Allied Chaos
by IheartItaly
Summary: China is late for a meeting again with the other members of the Allies. However, when he arrives the others are already fighting over something. Not a surprise to China, of course. But today, he decided that there should be a stop to it.


China sighed in disappointment. He was late for the conference meeting with the other four Allies. But then he held up his head in pride.

"Why I worry? It not my fault that they make the meetings inconvenient for me. I'll just tell them that I am neither sorry nor regretful for being late." He smiled and nodded to his decision. As he approached the door to the meeting room, he was pretty sure he heard something fall. It sounded expensive too.

"I not be responsible for that!" China put his hands on his hips, "Aiya! I hope it wasn't America. He can hardly afford to pay anything. Well, I no help him pay for things he brake!"

China opened the door, and could only stare. The room was chaos! Papers were everywhere, and dust was flying. A few chairs were knocked down, and a picture that was hanging on the wall was now hanging sideways like it would fall any moment. The chandelier was the only thing that seemed undisturbed And the other Allies? They were fighting, of course.

"I'll make you pay for that, Dude!" America shouted, glaring at Russia, who was smiling. He had a few bumps on his head and his hair was a little messed up. He through himself to the ground and kicked his legs upward at Russia's face. Russia was surprised and caught off guard. He fell backwards as America's kick nailed him in the face.

Britain and France were delivering a bunch of kicks and punches at each other and it looked as if Britain was winning. France was down on one knee and could only punch back at Britain, who was towering over him.

China shook his head.

"Oh great, they are all fighting over nothing again," although he was a bit surprised that Russia was actually picking a fight with America or anyone at that matter. Usually,he smiled and didn't care about what the others thought. China decided to let them fight for a moment, then he cleared his throat loudly.

Britain held France's shirt and his fist looked as if he was about to give France another punch. France looked as if he was going to cry at Britain's cruelness. They both looked up at China,although they looked a bit angry that they were disturbed. China knew that if Britain was looking at France at that moment, he knew that he would make fun of France's whimpering.

America gave Russia a hateful glare and pushed up his glasses back to rest on his nose. Russia wiped away some blood with his gloved hand as he stood up, but he was still smiling!

"I no understand you all," China said as he shook his head in hopelessness. "Sometimes I wonder if I was the only one keeping this meeting in order."

"Sorry, Dude," America said, "It was childish, I know." Now he looked a bit ashamed. They all looked a bit ashamed, which surprised China.

"What happened?" China said as he put a hand to his forehead. He could fell a headache coming on.

"I believe we started it," Britain said. France hung his head.

"Oui."

"Russia insulted my country," America said. He was obviously being a tattle-tale. Russia smiled at him.

"Oh really? I think you were the first to insult me."

"I was just joking about that, Dude."

"Well, obviously we won't be able to move on unless we apologize to each other," China said, putting his hands on his hips. Britain and France glared at each other and crossed their arms.

"Me apologize to him?!" they turned away from each other a stuck their noses in the air. "No way!"

"Well, I think China's right for once, Dudes," America said.

"Of course I right!" China said. America took a deep breath and looked at Russia. Russia smiled as if he was amusing America's shame.

"Err...Sorry, Russia." Russia nodded, accepting America's apology.

"I am sorry too," he smile turned into an apology one. It shocked everyone that Russia apologized.

"Sorry, Britain," France said, even though he didn't want to apologize. He did look a little ashamed. Britain frowned and would refuse to look at him. But then he sighed and turned around to face the 'frog'. He didn't meet his eyes.

"I suppose I was a bit foolish too."

"A real man would look into the eyes of another to apologize correctly," France said, a bit snobbishly.

Britain glared and took a step forward. He looked as if he was going to hit him again. He stopped inches away from his face.

"Very well. I. Am. Sorry! Are you happy now?!"

"Oui!" Fance smiled and clapped his hands in joy. China wasn't yet convinced.

"Now shake hands!" he commanded.

"What?!" the four said in union.

"You hear me! It only way we can move past all this."

America sighed, but he and Russia turned to each other and shook hands. But when they pulled away, America whimpered and held his hand. It looked crushed. Russia looked a bit surprised as well.

"Sorry," he smiled with a shrug. Britain and France frowned. France showed Britain his hand for a shake, which he looked away.

"Come on, Dude," America said as he put a hand on his big brother's shoulder, "seal the apology."

"Oh, fine then," Britain said shaking France's hand.  
China smiled a nodded.

"Good...and I am sorry for being late," he said even though he didn't fell bad for being late. But since they were all apologizing anyway. He looked around at the room.

"Where table?"

"Oh, sorry, man. We forgot to bring it in," America said as he rubbed the back of his head and chuckled innocently. China face palmed. This has been a long day for everyone.

"I have headache now," he whimpered.


End file.
